Concealed
by Love-don't-die
Summary: At just the age of ten I was taken away from the life I knew, away from my dad and to a place I began to love. Now I was back and I was about to find out exactly what I've been missing since leaving. Secrets are revealed as well as someone that would mean more to me than life itself. How true that statement was about to be to Bella Swan. Rated T for language. J/B.
1. Going home

Concealed.

**A/N: So I do not own Twilight, that all belongs to Stephaine. I just own this plot.**

**So forget Twilight, forget everything you know about it because this is my take on what should have happened if she fell for Jasper instead of Edward. **

Chapter one – going home

Bella's POV

Planes.

Even the word send shivers down my spine as I clutched at my stomach while complaining about the fact that they've always had the ability to make me sick at the worst of times, I don't know if it was just me but the thought of being so high in the air made my stomach turn. It was something I dreaded doing every day for the past month since I'd made this choice, but now that the day had arrived I was feeling even sicker than I should have been and that wasn't just because of the plane.

No I was nervous.

I've dreaded today for a number of reasons, one? Well as I pointed out before I hated planes, every time I stepped on one I would instantly feel sick and a strange fear would creep up on me, I didn't trust anything I couldn't understand and if something this heavy could stay in the air? Well let's just say I didn't want to know what it would take to bring it down.

The second reason was something so simple that I should be able to shake it off but instead it would creep up on me again and again.

I was worried about my mum.

She and I had been almost inseparable since she took me away at the age of ten, she was like my best friend and I hers. But the best part about my mum was that she couldn't act her age no matter when the occasion called. That was until she met Phil. Phil was a great guy that I knew could keep my mother safe, he took care of her and treated her the way she deserved. I knew I was leaving her in good hands but I couldn't help but wonder what would happen now I wasn't there.

Now the last reason was probably the biggest reason I was scared to be on this plane right now. I was heading back to the town I was born and the place which I was desperate to leave at such a young age. Yes I was heading back to Forks and it was a decision I wasn't going to take lightly but was proud to make.

I was able to remember the night that my mother packed our things and left my father, taking me with her as she escaped to the other side of the world. It was going to be strange going back to the house I grew up in and to the town I use to know as mine.

To say I hated this place would be an understatement, I loved the sun the beaches and the crunch of gravel as I walked down the street. I was leaving that behind for the future of rain, clouds and grass.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are about to arrive in Port Angeles, the captain has asked that you return to your seats and fasten your seat belt." The flight attendant called through the speakers not needing to tell me twice as I hadn't taken my belt of once, not even to go to the toilet.

Now don't get me wrong there were perks of coming back, well one to be exact.

"Thank you for travelling with Virgin," the attendant smiled as I stumbled of the plane falling into the arms of the reason I was here.

"You haven't changed one bit have you Bells?" he smiled down at me as he helped me back to my feet.

"Nice to see you too dad," I smiled up at him as he pulled me into an awkward hug.

Charlie Swan or dad as I called him was never an emotional guy; he would keep his emotions in check and would never express anything unless it was needed. So this hug was something I wasn't expecting but appreciated anyway.

"How's your mum?" he wondered.

"She's good," I smiled up at him once again as he looped his arm over my shoulders and began to walk me towards another reason I hated this place.

My dad was the good chief of police here in the small town of Forks, which meant that our means of transportation happened to be the cruiser.

Just my luck.

"Could we not have gotten a cab?" I wondered as I ducked my head before stepping into the warm space and out of the rain that was now beginning to beat down on my head.

"Why pay for a cab when we have a working car?" he asked while shaking his head as he slid into the driver's side and began the engine.

"Because I'm already the new girl dad, I don't want to be the new girl who has to ride around with her dad in a police car," I grumbled lowly not knowing if he had heard me, but if he had he didn't let on as he kept his eyes forward and continued driving down the green lanes.

Everything was different here, from the sky to the ground. Even the birds in the sky looked a little confused at the green, they couldn't tell their tree from the ground. I knew how they felt.

"So I enrolled you in school Bell, you'll be starting tomorrow." Charlie broke the silence that had settled over the car.

"Oh, I didn't know Forks high were excepting people this late into the year," I muttered, I knew that I would have to go to school but I didn't know that I would be going to school this early.

"Well they weren't but I pulled a few strings." He sounded a little nervous at the news, something that was strange for Charlie.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not something I want to relive," he shuddered a little at the thought but as I raised an eyebrow I let the subject drop.

I groaned to myself as I began to stare out of the window once more, watching as others watched the car pass. I knew I wasn't going to fit it here, that was an unlikely chance but as I looked around I saw that even though this was one of the cloudiest places on earth both children and adults had tanned skin that would suggest that they may have been on holiday – or used tanning lotion - I on the other hand was the exact opposite; I was so pale that my skin could be classed as transparent.

"Don't look at me like that Bella, they're not bad, plus it isn't far from home, it was the closest I could get you. Plus at least this way you don't have to be the oldest when you join."

I had to admit I did like the sound of not being the oldest kid there and then the oldest to leave, but I still didn't like the fact that I would be the only new kid to join so far into the school year. Everyone knew each other in this small town, Charlie once told me that they were like a close knit family. I was about to step into all that and ruin it in their eyes.

Again I say just my luck.

We stayed silent again then as we passed through the streets of Forks, signs and stores passed and I remembered a time where I use to walk these streets with a small smile on my face, everything had been perfect back then I was blissfully unaware that my family was about to be split right down the middle.

I didn't know how many hours, minutes or seconds had passed all I knew was that we were almost to the house as we turned the corner onto the familiar street.

This street I knew well, it was lined with white house after white house all looking the exact same. Each had a garden that would match the others but right at the end of the street sat a house on its own, the garden a little messier than the others.

"Welcome home Bells," Charlie smiled as he pulled the cruiser into a space right next to a truck which looked too old to belong next to the gleaming car, which made me wonder with a glare.

"If you have this truck then why did we take the cruiser?" I demanded as I stepped closer to it, admiring the sturdy looking machine.

"Because I thought you would want to drive your own car," I stopped my inspection then as I turned to face the now grinning and embarrassed looking Charlie.

"You got me a car?" I said aloud as my hands reached out to hold onto the rusted bed of the Chevy truck.

"I thought you wouldn't want to drive all the way to school with your old man every day," he shrugged as a grin spread across my face. "Do you like it?"

"Dad I love it!" and I did something that surprised the both of us, I ran across the small gap and jumped into his arms, "thank you."

"You're more than welcome Bella," he patted my back lamely.

It felt like hours had passed until I was able to move away from my truck and into the house, Charlie had already taken my bags inside while I tried the steering as well as adjusted the seats, but I had to say if I was honest I would rather sleep outside than in this house, because as soon as I crossed the fresh hold I couldn't help the frown that settled on my lips as I began to remember why we left this house in the first place.

It was so miserable here, everything about this house screamed 'failed marriage,' and looking around I could see that everything was the same as I remembered.

The walls were a faded cream colour which I remember use to be a pearly white colour but had gotten dirty over the years. The cupboards were still the bright yellow that I could still see my mother painting when I closed my eyes.

"You never decorated again?" I asked.

"Didn't have the time," he shrugged as I felt him stand behind me.

"Right," I nodded my head as I began to shuffle my feet towards the stairs and straight up to my room.

I didn't know what to expect to find when I opened my door but the freshly painted blue room certainly wasn't it. I felt my heart swell a little at the thought that Charlie had put into the room, he had added a bed, chest of draws, a lamp as well as desk and computer and I couldn't help but smile as I made my way over to my bags that were placed on my bed and began to unpack the items I had brought with me.

-)-

_Drip, drip, drip, drip._

It was later that night as I lay in bed that I began to think about what tomorrow would bring.

I was about to be the new girl in a place I hadn't been in just over seven years. I use to go up to the school sometimes with my dad when I was younger – I was so excited to have a daddy that would fight the bad guys and keep the town safe, but I had grown up and the crime had certainly gone down. But it's been a while since I'd been there and tomorrow as I was told I would be starting as a student there not as a little girl sat in the back seat of the car.

_ Drip, drip, drip, drip._

I turned over in my bed begging sleep to take me as the pitter patter of rain carried on dripping on the roof and the window outside my room, I was unable to sleep as I was use to the silence that night should have brought but I guess it was something I should have to get use too.

_ Drip, drip, drip, drip._

About one o'clock I was able to drift into a restless sleep.

**_A/N: So as always I am sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes but I do happen to be dyslexic and find it hard to do all that, but this does happen to be the first story I was actually proud of. _**

**_Please leave a review and let me know what you think._**

**_Jess_**

**_x_**


	2. Like animals

_**A/N: So as always I don't own twilight and I never will, I do own this plot though and anything you don't recognise. **_

Chapter two – like animals

Bella's POV

_'Good morning America! You are live on the radio with me Jimmy for your Monday morning wakeup call!' _

I groaned to myself as I reached my arm out of the cover and began slamming my hand against the radio clock on the draws beside my bed, hoping that the noise would stop and I could go back to sleep.

But as soon as I found the off switch there was a knock on the door.

"Bella? It's time to get up for school," Charlie called through the small crack in the door.

"I'm up," I moaned as I pushed a foot out of the bed cringing at the cold air that hit the still warm skin.

It was here, the day I was to start a new school, I thought as I lifted my arms above my head to stretch.

I was nervous about the day once again, it was like my life was now made up of constant fear these days, everything was changing and it was changing fast.

Speaking of changing fast, I glanced at the clock to see that I now had an hour to be ready and out of the door, having to leave earlier than everyone else so that I could sign up at the office.

So I did what I did every morning back in Phoenix, I picked up my favourite CD and placed the disk inside my CD player and turned the song up loud.

It was one of my favourite things to do in the mornings; it gave me the energy I needed, so I began to pull out my clothes while nodding my head along with the fast beat of the track.

The sun was streaming through the windows into the – my room, I knew that today was going to be nice to me, that the sun was going to grace me with its not so lasting presence and for that I pulled out clothes that would survive in whatever the weather threw at me today.

My favourite pair of black skinny jeans as well as my blue vest top, sliding them both on I turned to the floor length mirror as I began to pull the brush through my hair.

I wasn't what people would call 'stunning' or 'hot' but I wasn't ugly either. I was a little on the short side, being 5'3 with long wavy brown hair that would only tame itself from being a bushy mess on a few occasions. My eyes I were told were my best feature and were the only thing I had inherited from my father, that and the ability that I wasn't able to walk on a flat surface without tripping over a little. I had lips that were on an odd angle to me, one side would form a dimple but the other side; well you could barely call that one if you ask me. As I said before, my skin was on the pale side and if I wasn't careful it would become blotchy in the cold wind. It was those times I were grateful for the invention of foundation.

Sighing I realised that I was never going to make my hair any straighter than what it was now so giving up I reached for my smallest bag of make-up and wiped the powder brush across my face knowing that today would probably end up like one of those days I was saying. After it was done and all traces that would indicate that I had any on was gone I reached for the little tube of mascara and swiped it across my eyes, dragging the brush through the small hairs that rested on my eye lids.

"Bella come on, we don't have long left." Charlie called from the bottom of the stairs as I rolled my eyes, I still had half hour before I had to leave so for now I pulled on my small black boots and made my way towards the bathroom to brush my teeth before I headed down the stairs.

Last night had been strange, I wasn't able to sleep as fully as I'd liked as the rain slammed itself against the roof of our small house.

God I missed the sun already, and the sun that was out now was something that just wouldn't Service.

After rinsing my mouth I grabbed my dad's old leather jacket, the one he had given me when I was younger and would fall asleep in it, ready to leave for the day.

"Hey Bell I made you some toast, but it may have gotten a little burnt," Charlie muttered as I came through the doorway of the kitchen, again I couldn't help but smile to myself at the thought.

"Thanks dad I'll eat it on the way there." I grabbed the black pieces of toast – knowing that they would be placed in the bin later- and headed out of the door, picking up my car keys I as climbed into the front and on to the driver's seat.

I didn't have time to admire my new baby like I wanted to, it was the first car that had even been mine, back home I would have to use my mother's not having the savings at the time.

-)-

You could hardly tell when you had arrived at Forks high school, every building in this town looked the same and if it wasn't for the sign on the wall I would have driven straight past it. Well the sign and also the cars that looked like mine that were slowly filling up the car park.

I pulled into the line of cars that were heading into their spaces outside of the most modern looking building this town had. It still had the old feeling to it as I looked at the bricks with the green between each section. Children dotted around the parking area standing next to each other's cars as they caught up with each other with everything that happened over the weekend.

I sighed then as I spotted a parking space, putting my foot down as I circled to make it before someone else spotted it, but apparently I was too late as a truck that looked the same age as mine started to head for the place I wanted.

Thinking fast I put my foot down a little more, hearing the protest of the engine as I did so but knowing that I had the advantage and with just the right turn I would reach it before the other driver.

"Dammit!" I slammed my hands on the steering wheel as a silver car pulled out in front of me, blocking my way and I watched as the other driver put their car into reverse into the space which happened to be the one I needed to reach the office.

Sighing I waited as the driver in front of me moved before I took the space they had just left, the space which happened to be at the back of the lot.

I didn't want to get out of my car just yet; I could see from the corner of my eye that people were already turning their heads towards the unfamiliar truck, but I knew I had to sooner rather than later.

So taking a deep breath I grabbed my shoulder bag from the passenger's seat of my truck and opened the door, feeling the chill hit me as soon as I did so.

I wasn't use to people's eyes turning my way, I wasn't use to having people whisper behind their hands as I walked quickly towards the big building with the sign 'office' above it, but it seemed that almost everyone was doing it now.

The building was just as warm as my truck and I was grateful for that as I took a few steps towards the desk which sat an old pale woman behind it.

"Excuse me?" I cleared my throat a little to gather her attention, watching as her eyes drifted up to meet mine, a polite smile gracing her wrinkled face. "I'm Bella Swan," I wasn't able to finish that sentence as the small smile turned into a beaming one.

"Ah chief Swan's daughter, he told me you would be here today." She reached behind her desk to receive something, "here are your classes and here's a map." She smiled once more as I thanked her and made my way through the double doors and into the unknown.

Have you ever watched that documentary on what happens in the jungle between animals? Well I just walked into one.

There were so many people here, every space was filled as I squeezed my way through with a mixture of 'excuse me' and 'sorry can I just get past,' it was like I was back home but this time everyone was towering over me, well except for a handful of people.

"I'm sorry," I muttered as I felt my body slam into something warm and hard after tripping over my own feet.

"Don't worry about it," his deep voice boomed down at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I rubbed my side where I had hit him feeling the small stabbing pain die away.

"You're new right?" that's when I looked up.

He looked like a typical football type of guy with his blonde hair and tanned skin, he was smiling at me as I realised that he was also slowly checking out what I looked like.

"That obvious?" I wondered as I shrugged.

"Yeah, I've never seen you around here before, you lost?"

"A little, I'm Bella by the way," I didn't know if he was going to make the introductions so I did instead.

"Mike," he smiled my way as he pulled my class rotor from my hand to examine the first class on there. "Ah lucky for you I'm going the same way."

So together the two of us walked down the halls both slipping and sliding through people in order to make it to one of the brown doors.

As we walked through the doors I watched as once again every eyes turned into our direction.

"Is it always like this?" I wondered thinking it was just the fact that someone had just walked through the door.

"Nah, it's because you're here, and I'm here of course," he pulled on his shirt a little before laughing and making his way towards the back of the room leaving me alone in front of a room full of straight faces.

-)-

That morning passed by slowly, but I was lucky enough that I was with Mike in most classes that morning, he and I would sit together sometimes while other times he would go sit with other guys at the back of the room. Apparently he was from a hot place like I, but if I was honest I'd forgotten the name as soon as he mentioned it, man that boy could talk but I was happy for the company.

"It's not that bad once you get to know people, you know we're not as scary as we look, and most of us don't bite" he muttered to me as we made our way towards the dining hall, his body moving closer to mine as I shifted away a little.

It was easy for him to say this though, he knew everyone here and didn't look, well look like a vampire in a room full of tanned people.

But I kept my mouth shut as I we made our way towards the dinner line, picking up our tray of food and making our way towards a table with the two guys from before on it.

"Hey guys!" he called when we drew closer.

"Hey Mike, who's this?" one asked as we took a seat. I didn't know if it was just me but the look I was receiving from each of them was something that made me a little edgy.

"This is Bella, Bella this is Eric," he pointed towards the smaller of the two whose cheeks were pushed out and a touch of tomato was dripping down his chin, his black hair was swished to the side as he winked my way "and Tyler," he pointed towards the darker boy who looked like he was eating something foul.

"Bella, as in Swan?" he wondered pulling his chair a little closer to mine.

"Yeah," I answer uncertain to where this was going.

"Ah right, I wondered who my mum was talking about when she said that you would be joining the school." He shrugged.

So the news about my arrival had spread? Who hadn't Charlie told I wondered as I slowly began to eat my sandwich, pulling it apart as I took small bites.

"Wait you're telling me that you're the chief of police's daughter?" Eric asked, finally finishing his meal.

"Yeah," I nodded my head.

"I bet you get away with a lot then, you know rebelling against your dad." He once again winked as both Mike and Tyler turned in his direction with the mouths open.

"Geez you make her sound, well you know!" Mike complained as once again his eyes travelled up my body.

"Whatever it does mean that if we have the daughter as a friend we can have that beach party we wanted!" Eric called as he lifted his hands to high-five both boys before all three began to laugh attracting far too much attention, especially from a table which held some of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen.

There were five them each staring towards our table and each with the same stone features that looked like they were carved from stone. There were two girls among them, one blonde with a face that looked like any girl would kill to have, features so striking that those of a model could not compare, her hair was golden but if you looked a little closer you could see the hints of brown that weaved through it.

Now the other girl was similar in some ways, she had darker hair then the other and her features looked far healthier than the model type of the other, Her hair was about the same length as both flowed down each other's backs. The expression she wore as she looked our way was soft, but there was something about her that suggested she knew something, that look of curiosity that would fix it's self on someone's face when they were trying to see further than who you were and what they could see.

Now you would think that as they were boys they wouldn't have that model look that most guys shook their heads at, but from what I could see it suited each and every one of them.

The first boy was big and when I say big I meant that it looked like the guy spent half his time in the gym, his hair was a short-cropped light brown that made his cheeks stand out, he was looking our way with a smirk, like he was also in on the secret.

The second was more boyish than the first, his hair a little longer and was a more coppery brown than the others, he was skinnier than the first but looked just as filled out.

Now the third boy was the one that held my attention, he was more striking than the others but just as beautiful, his hair a longer blonde-brown that looked like it hadn't been combed in a while. He was leaner than the rest, and was sat further away from anyone else than the others seemed to be. But all this wasn't what caught my attention about him, no it was the way he was watching us, something that made me want to shift further away from the boys than I was.

I shook this feeling away as I ducked my head as our eyes met, sneaking one last look at the table five minutes later to see if that I had seen was true.

It was, there they were all sat talking quietly among themselves now as they played with their food, but as they did so I observed them all as a whole and pointed out the things that each of them had in common.

They were all beautiful – I think I have mentioned that far too many times now, - they all isolated themselves from the others. But what struck me was they all had the same pale features with the same golden eyes.

"Who are they?" I asked the others as I tilted my head in their direction, but apparently it wasn't needed, they knew exactly who I was talking about.

"The Cullen's."

**_A/N: So I am sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I have been working on another story and forgot all about this, but hey here it is anyway. I hope you enjoy it but for now I shall be going to work on another. _**

**_Until next time,_**

**_Jess_**

**_x_**


	3. Eyes that follow

**A/N: So as always I don't own Twilight but I do own this plot.**

Chapter three – eyes that follow

"So they're a family," I muttered under my breath but apparently they could hear me anyway.

"Sort of," I raised an eyebrow, not fully understanding. "They're all adopted, the doctor here, well his wife couldn't have kids so they took each of them in."

"That's very, generous of them," I muttered as once again my eyes drifted towards the table only to see that a few sets of eyes were once again on our table, causing me to turn my head quickly away.

"I guess so, but here's the thing," a new voice joined our table as a tray slammed itself next to mine, "you see the big guy and the blonde girl?" she asked as I turned my head to see that she was closer than I thought she was, "well they're together as in together," she emphasised the word before sitting back up causing me to do the same.

"I'm Jessica by the way," she smiled as she began to finish her half eaten sandwich.

"Bella."

"Oh I know," she shrugged, "but anyway that's the Cullen's." she flipped her hair as her eyes began to flicker towards Mike only to see that he wasn't paying the slightest attention.

I sat there for the remainder of lunch as they began to talk about things that wouldn't and didn't_ concern or interest me in the slightest. No I was more curious about the five figures that were sat behind me and the odd sensation that I had that made me twitch and feel like I was being watched, every time I moved I would feel the eyes follow me._

"So Bella, what do you think?" Mike pulled me out of my thoughts focusing my attention back onto him.

"Of what?"

"Of Forks high?" he rolled his eyes that it was an obvious question.

"Oh, it's smaller than my old school but it's alright so far," I shrugged giving him a small smile knowing I was terrible at lying.

"Still getting use to the weather huh?" he raised an eyebrow obviously seeing though my lie.

"Yeah, I'm use to waking up in a sweat not chattering my teeth together you know? It's green here as well, like someone sneezed all over the place." I stopped talking then knowing I had already said too much.

"I know what you mean!" He laughed quieter this time just in time to hear the bell go signalling next lesson.

"What is it you have now Bell?" Eric spoke up as he stood from his chair.

"English," I told him but it sounded more of a question then anything.

"You don't know where that is do you?" Tyler laughed as Jessica moved away to join a brown-haired girl who had just walked by.

"Way to point out the obvious," Eric rolled his eyes.

I just stood and laughed loving the connection the three of them were giving off. I could tell they've known each other for a while now, and the fact that the three would joke about anything that was mentioned, not being able to take anything seriously.

"Do any of you know how to get there?" I wondered.

"I'll walk you," they all spoke at the same time.

"Thanks," I told them before any of them could start again and together all four of us made our way out of the dining hall and towards, well somewhere I didn't know.

It didn't take us long until we reached the room I was meant to be in and after saying a quick goodbye I took a deep breath a walked through the open door.

Again I felt eyes on me and when I looked up I saw two of the boys from the table of five staring my way. Feeling a red stain my cheeks I walked to the front of the room handing the teacher a slip of paper which informed them I was new.

Like they didn't know that already.

"You can take that seat," he glanced at me sideways before pointing to the seat in front of the, I couldn't call them boys because they were more like men.

I walked slowly than keeping my head down as I walked feeling their eyes on me as I made my way towards them. But let's face it; I couldn't sit without falling so what made me think that I would make it to the table without falling?

I tripped over my feet as I neared the table, hitting my leg on the corner causing that sickening pain to flow through me.

I took a seat on the empty chair next to a much smaller guy than some of the guys I had seen, he actually looked my age and had a tan I was used to seeing in Phoenix.

"Hi I'm Liam but people just call me Lee," he smiled as he sent a small wink my way.

"Bella," I smiled before turning back to the front actually excited about this lesson, English being something I was fairly good at.

"So today we will be discussing love stories and how they are affected in different ways from family love to romantic, you'll be working in pairs which I give you," he told us - and as I looked at his desk I saw that his name was in fact Mr Ellis – as an uproar had sounded as people began picking their partners already. "You will be given a story and I want you to evaluate the different types of love within that story," he reached for the stack of books in the middle of his desk as he began walking around the room placing a book on the middle of the tables, well that was until he got to our four.

He sighed as he stopped, "Jasper you'll be working with Liam and Emmett you with Bella, I don't trust the two of you together, not after last time." He placed a book on both the desks and left us to stand and make our way over to our assigned partners.

"Right shift then Liam," I heard someone click from the side of me and when I looked up the one called Emmett was stood beside me smiling my way.

"Why can't Jasper move?" he asked looking a little nervous.

"Just move," and with a sigh Liam stood up and Emmett sat down turning his chair towards me, "hey."

"Hello," I was a little nervous to be around him now that he was closer to me; something about the both of them had me confused, like something was telling me to stay clear.

"So what's the book?" he moved his chair a little closer to mine then.

"Erm," slowly I reached across the table towards the book, picking up the old copy and flipping it over to the front sighing with relief, "Private Peaceful."

"What?" he held out his hand to take the book and slowly I let him have it, feeling a coldness radiate from him.

"Have you never read it before?" I wondered knowing that I had read this book several times.

"No, it sounds rather naughty though don't you think?" he smiled sideways at me as he looked at the cover once more.

I had to laugh at that, it did sound quite dirty now that I thought about it

"It's actually about world war two, it's quite sad actually." I smiled as he moved closer again.

"Ah right, well it would be better if it was dirty though, make it a little more interesting." I looked down then but from the corner of my eye I saw his chair move forward a little as he let out a chuckle, "I'm only kidding, I like war books, but I don't have to read it do I?"

"I don't think so," I shrugged but looked around me before leaning towards him. "There's a film out anyway, just watch that, that'll summarise it enough." Again his chair moved forward a bit.

"Maybe you can come watch it with me sometime," he must have seen the look I was giving him; "with my girlfriend as well of course, I have a feeling she would love to meet you." he smiled and I was a little relieved to know that there would be someone else there, plus it wouldn't hurt to try and make new friends?

"Sure," I shrugged once again, they may have given off the feeling of danger but somehow I knew I'd be safe with them.

"Great! Well tomorrow we all get the day off, town holiday or something like that, so come over then?" I was already starting to like this place, I didn't know we got Tuesdays of but I wasn't going to complain.

"Sure," I smiled as he wrote the directions down on a piece of paper, before I placed it inside my pocket.

"Right that's it for today, tomorrow I expect you to write the plot of the story down," and that was it, so slowly I stood, picking my bag up off the floor before looking at what class I had next.

"I'm in the class next to that if you want to walk with me?" I heard a soothing southern voice from behind me startling me a little as I turned and looked up some more.

Now that I was closer to the other I couldn't help but catch my breath at the sight of him. He was even more beautiful up close, he was a little shorter than Emmett but that didn't mean he was less intimidating. He had a small smile on his lips and I saw from the corner of my eye that he had both his fists clenched, for what reason I didn't know.

"I'm Jasper by the way," he smiled down at me laughing a little more and I realised I'd been staring.

"Bella," I nodded my head as I took my bag and followed him out of the room.

I noticed something while walking with Jasper, the first thing was I felt safe with him, it was an odd feeling to have with someone I'd just met but here I was walking at the side of someone probably a head or so taller than me feeling as if I had known his for well, years perhaps.

The second I could only describe as it was like parting the red sea. People would automatically move out of the way when we walked through them, they created a little passage for us to walk though. It was awkward at first but when I looked at Jasper once again I knew that if I were an onlooker I would do the same.

"So why did you move here?" he broke the silence as we turned a corner walking down yet another long corridor catching me of guard.

"My mum remarried and I thought it was time to come see my dad," I gave him the finer points.

"Did you not like the guy she married or something?"

"No Phil was sweet, I just felt like a third wheel most of the time with them," I clamped my mouth shut not knowing what processed me to say that.

"Ah right, I saw that you were sat with Newton, Crowley and Yorkie at lunch," It didn't sound like a question but I answered anyway.

"Yeah," I wanted to see where he was going with this as we were now stood outside a door I was presuming was my next class.

"They may look like nice guys but don't give them the wrong impression." He warned before turning away and walking to the next door, stepping inside after one final look my way.

I didn't know what he was talking back, but in a sort of daze I stepped into my next class, ignoring the stares I sat at the table next to Liam from last class seeing that again he was the only one without a partner.

"Hey again," he nearly beamed at me.

"Hey," I nodded my head his way before sighing and sinking deeper into my seat waiting for the day to end.

Time ticked slowly by as I drummed my fingers against the table in annoyance, sighing in relief when the bell went telling us that we could finally get home.

**A/N: So sorry about the delay I've been a little busy and then tired and I just haven't had this time, but it's still here so yay xD**

**Now it's my birthday Saturday so I shall try and do more before then or a few days after. But I'm going on about god knows now. **

**Anyway I shall see you next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


End file.
